


Some Pig

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bacon, Charlotte's Web - Freeform, Gen, one big happy slightly disfunctional family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast with the Summers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Humble. Therefore Wilbur, naturally.  
> Legal: Don't own anything.

The last thought Faith has, before stealing the blanket and bunking down on her third of the couch, is that Dawn is the only person she’s ever seen cry while watching Charlette's Web.

She isn’t one to pass up an opportunity – being a slayer helps, Buffy would've thought of it eventually – so, come breakfast time, when the bacon is duly cooked and divided, ambrosia - like ( that that, word of the day calendar) onto each plate, right before Dawn tucks in, she comments off handedly, as innocently as if she were talking about the weather ( not much, in other words);

"That’s some pig, huh?"

For some reason, this seems to put Dawn right off her food.

Faith has no such problem.

She has to fight B for the last slice.


End file.
